In the past, various devices have been employed to indicate an improper swinging movement of clubs, bats, rackets, sticks and the like so that the person swinging the object can refine his/her swing. Devices for helping golfers hone their swings have received particular attention. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,549,350 to Deike issued Aug. 11, 1925, a whistle is either secured within a recess of the golf club head (see FIG. 4 of Deike) or extended from the top of the golf club head (see FIG. 5 of Deike). This whistle produces the loudest sound at the point of greatest speed of the golf club, which Deike contends should occur at the time of contact of the golf club head with the golf ball. It has been found, however, that the proper golf swing is not necessarily purely dependent upon striking the golf ball at the maximum speed of the golf club.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,057 to Ragan issued Aug. 11, 1981, a golf club is provided with an air flow hole through its head which contains a whistle which according to Ragan provides an indication of the smoothness and velocity of the swing based upon the turbulence of the ambient air at the air flow hole's outlet head. However, due to variables which determine air turbulence, such as wind gusts, etc., it has been found desirable to provide an overswing alerting mechanism which is not dependent upon the air turbulence of the ambient air.
Moreover, since the whistle in Ragan is provided in an air flow hole in the golf club head, the Ragan golf club can only be utilized as a golf practice device unless the Ragan club head employs a second whistle 6 which is provided in hole 12 and the first hole 4 and whistle 5 are eliminated as is shown in FIG. 5 of Ragan. In this embodiment, Ragan contends that sound output may be adequate in some instances if the upper end of the shaft is left open to provide an adequate flow of pressurized air. However, Ragan concedes that this golf club swing trainer will only provide a sound output that may be adequate in some instances, particularly when the golf club is swung in the absence of excessive background noise. However, in view of the many conditions in which golf is played, it has been found desirable to provide an overswing alerting mechanism which is not dependent upon the presence or absence of background noise.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,530 to Oka et al. issued May 1, 1973, a golf swing training attachment is attached by a suction disk to the golf club head wherein a vibration plate emits a sound when the club head reaches a desirable speed. However, in view of the speed of swing of the golf club, such attachments have been found to fly off the golf club. Therefore, it has been found desirable to provide an overswing alerting mechanism for a golf club which is permanently mounted on or incorporated within a golf club, or which is detachably affixed to the club so as to provide an overswing alert without flying off the club during a swing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,556 to McLaughlin issued Dec. 4, 1973, an attachment is externally mounted on the golf club shaft which includes a pair of differently oriented and pitched whistles which McLaughlin contends do not emit a sound when the swing of the golf club is perpendicular to the club face but will emit differing sounds when there is a hook or a slice. However, the generation of sounds from the two whistles is only dependent upon the angle of the golf club face with respect to the intended swinging direction of the golf club. Accordingly, the McLaughlin golf club practice aid does not produce an audible sound merely upon the occurrence of an overswing condition.
Moreover, the United States Golf Association (“USGA”) promulgates and administers the Rules of Golf in the United States. It is believed that each of the golf club practice devices mentioned above does not comply with at least one of the USGA's rules relating to improper equipment. For instance, the USGA Rules of Golf provide that, in general, the club must not have any external attachments (see USGA Rules of Golf 1998–1999, §4-1a). Therefore, it is believed that the golf club practice aids of U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,530, U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,556 and the aid of FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 1,549,350 do not comply with at least this USGA Rule. In addition, the USGA Rules of Golf provide that the club head cannot have holes therethrough as it must be generally plain in shape (see USGA Rules of Golf 1998–1999 §4-1d and App. II, §4-1d). Therefore, it is believed the golf club practice aids of U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,057 and the aid of FIGS. 1–4 of U.S. Pat. No. 1,549,350 do not comply with at least this USGA Rule. Under the USGA Rules of Golf, penalties, such as penalty strokes, etc., result from use of improper equipment. It has therefore been found desirable to provide an overswing alerting mechanism for a golf club which is believed to be in compliance with the current USGA Rules of Golf.